ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Secrets of the Polytrix: The Game
I'm Playing the Game I can't believe I'm playing the game. All, the opening. Who needs it? -skips- All right, let's get ready to play! I choose Ic. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 19:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) *-becomes Irony- *-Easter Island statues appear- *Not so fast! *-Easter Island statues touch me- *-heats up body- *-statues almost melt- *The process takes too long. How about NML? *-turns into NML- *-smashes statues- *Yeah! *-smashes and gnaws statues- *-shoots acid- *-acid almost dissolves statues- *That's what I'm talking about. Uh oh. *-statues breathe fire at me- *Fire is NML's weakness! I guess I'll become Irony again. *-becomes Irony- *-flies towards Cryon City- *I made it to the checkpoint! Hey, what's that? A Magnetosphere monster? You're going down! Cryon City *Omnimorph: Welcome to the Magnetosphere Statue Challenge. You're going to have to blast a lot of things, and repeatedly smash to get Magnetosphere. *-becomes NML again- *-blasts acid- *-monster blasts beams- *-jumps out of way- *-gets close to monster and attacks- *-monster blasts beam- *-gets hurt- *-loses energy- *All man! *-plays again- *-shoots a whole bunch of acid- *-finishes by punching with tail- *I got Magnetosphere! *-becomes Magnetosphere- *There's not much to Magnetosphere. Hey, more statues! *-turns into a ball and rolls through rest of statues- *-becomes NML and smashes statues- Sphinx *Ah, the Sphinx. How can he be defeated? *Omnimorph: Remember, the Sphinx can regenerate, so you can lower his energy. Try acid. *-Sphinx smashes me repeatedly- *-blasts a whole bunch of acid and smashes feet- *-keeps jumping out of way the same time- *-defeats Sphinx- *SCOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEE! Time for Geon. * Geon *-goes to Geon- *-becomes Brainfreeze- *-smacks Cis- *Oh no. Not Cis. *-Cis breathe scorching fire at me- *-Permbyt appears- *-gets on and flies over 3/4 of the clone army- *-Permbyt leaves- *-Phrominmos appear- *-freezes rest of army- *-reaches Aard City- Aard City *Time to change back. *-turns back into Ic- *-flies over clone army while freezing enemies- *Ah! Nonyzs! *-Nonyzs create gooey forcefields- *-freezes forcefields- *-Nonyzs are trapped in ice domes- *That was easy. Oh no, not Neimises. *-gets caught in giant destructive web- *-Neimis climbs up to me- *-kicks- *-freezes Neimises- *-tries to freeze web and break through it- *-suceeds but has low energy- *-reaches Sukrov- *Score. Sukrov *Omnimorph: Try capturing the balls he shoots. And you will need some agility to not get caught. He shoots 10 balls then runs at you. *Magnetosphere and Irony. *-Sukrov shoots 10 balls 5 feet apart- *-becomes Magnetosphere, jumps into air, and becomes ball with blast in it- *-opens and blast goes back at Sukrov- *-repeats 3 times- *-Sukrov dashes at me- *AAAAAHHH! *-becomes Irony and flies up- *-lands on ground- *-Sukrov blasts balls 4 feet apart *-does thing 4 times- *-Sukrov dashes at me- *AAAHHH! *-becomes Irony and flies up- *-lands on ground- *-Sukrov blasts balls 3 feet apart- *-does thing 3 times- *-Sukrov dashes at me- *AHH! *-becomes Irony and flies up- *-lands on ground- *-Sukrov blasts balls 2 feet apart- *-does thing 1 time- *-Sukrov dashes at me- *Ehh! *-becomes Irony and flies up- *-lands on ground- *-shoots a bunch of smoke- *-gets picked up by Sukrov- *-gets blasted 3 times- *-heats body- *-flies up fast- *-loses half energy- *And now for the winning move: *-becomes Brainfreeze- *-lands on Sukrov and whips tail- *-freezes Sukrov- *Yessssss!!!!!!! Espiritu *Alrighty then. Drillbit!!!!!! *-turns into Drillbit- *-digs way underground- *-sees Ectonurites- *-attacks with claws- *-drills back up and sees Loboans- *-makes part of ground they're standing on rise- *-drops parts of grounds and damages Loboans- *-attacks with claws to destroy them- *-reaches first checkpoint- *Transvylanians. *-Transvylanian shoots electricity- *-rises part of ground I'm standing on to avoid electricity- *-hovers around- *-drops ground on aliens- *-gets soundwaved by Loboan while dropping platform on Ectonurite- *-rises part of ground and connects to make a controlled monster- *-makes monster pick up aliens and drop them- *-earthquake appears- *-monster falls to ground and gets destroyed- *-makes more monsters- *-rides flying ground platform to Underworld- *-keeps on going- *-makes monsters step on aliens- *-blasts rocks to aliens- *-drills into ground and lets aliens follow me- *-drills another path to the surface- *-makes ground seal in the holes I drilled in and out of- *-reaches Phobius- Phobius *Omnimorph: Don't scream. If you think about doing something, do something else quickly. Keep your eyes on him to avoid his holograms. *-turns into Brainfreeze- *-freezes Phobius- *-Phobius breaks ice and creates 5 holograms of himself- *-focuses on Phobius and gets ready to freeze by getting close- *-whips mace tail quickly- *-turns into NML- *-gets ready to swipe Phobius- *-blasts acid- *-turns into Irony- *-gets grabbed by Phobius- *-heats body and flies up- *-drops on Phobius- *I won! Aimsir *-becomes Bonecrusher- *-smashes alien robots- *What powers do they have anyway? *-keeps smashing- *-smashes and smashes and smashes- *Ahh, a laser. *-gets seperated- *-regenerates- *-becomes invisible- *-smashes while invisible- *-turns into NML- *-blasts acid- *-smashes- *-gets hit by 3-9 lasers- *-dodges others- *-gets hit by 0-4 more- *-smashes a whole bunch- *-reaches checkpoint and turns into Brainfreeze- Great Gray Spot *